Tron was never destroyed
by LouDiazGHottie
Summary: A History of Tron
1. Entering the World of Tron

Tron remains the same, Kevin not merged with Clu, they are still alive, Clu is redeemed, the stop being bad, Sam Flynn gets a message, and must enter Tron, but not do it alone, Sam will tron with a friend, Quorra follows them, but she is pregnant with Sam, the first baby hybrid, Sam's friend, is called Odette Hale, she will know the world of tron

* * *

Three years later, Sam was at home, he woke up and went straight to the kitchen, he was downing a coffee, Quorra woke up, she approached her husband, she hugged Sam, Sam smiled with happiness, she began to drink orange juice, she lives like a normal person, but she is not human, and Sam Kiss Quorra's belly, she is pregnant

-you as you sleep, Sam, who has been with you lately-Quorra says with joy

-slept more or less, I can not complain, and all good love- Sam said seriously, but then he smiles

-you go to work- Quorra orders her husband

Sam went to work, Sam said goodbye to his wife, he rose to his car, and was driving to ENCOM, but there was a lot of traffic, Sam was more annoying, but Sam Achievement get to work, Sam parked his car in the parking lot, Sam got off his car

-Hi Odette, you as have been- He sees a girl of 1.70, with long hair and tan, white, and blue eyes, as Odette named Sam, Sam the greeting with kindness

-Hi Sam, I'm fine, and how are you Sam- Odette appears and greets Sam, Odette friendly responds

-I'm glad, I'm more or less- Sam says without emotion, he is as boring

the two friends walk into the company, Odette sneezing, Sam was bored, they went their separate ways, she went to her cubicle, she put her things on the table, Sam went to his office, because he is the majority shareholder, Ed Dillinger Jr., appeared in the door and went to see the cubicles, Odette peeked and saw Ed, she put her face in exasperation, she hates

-Hi Odette, you deliver that report I asked you- Ed says with kindness

-Hi Ed, here what I have done, has head, and was very easy to do- Odette responds calmly, she handed the report to Ed

-efficient as ever, I'll upload your salary- Ed says laughing

Odette said goodbye with her hands, she did not want to speak to the Ed left the scene quickly, which means it is an upgrade, but it should continue to work with enthusiasm and eager, and with much effort, this costs a lot, She was looking at her cell phone, she is very boring, her boyfriend has written anything to her

-come on, Daniel responds to my messages, please- Odette was said to herself, she screamed slightly

Sam was installed in his office again, the computer turned on his own, and had an e-mail, the looked thoughtful, but was undecided, he does not know whether to read or not to read, Sam drank a glass of water, Sam cleared his throat

-I open or not open, we will open it, let's see, we have here, Tron?- Sam is talking to himself

_Son of Flynn, this is not a trap, you must come back to Tron, You see something on your own, Tron being equal, your father is alive Sam, you must come to aid_

-That email shorter, not a trap, well I'll go on my own- Sam laughs but at short

Sam finished working, he thought about seeking help, Sam thought of Odette, he went to look for Quorra, Odette left his cubicle, she went to drink a coffee, drank some coffee and good strong black, Sam appears with Quorra, She saw, Odette was downing a coffee

-Quorra Hello, how are you- Odette says with joy

-I'm OK- Quorra responded briefly, but so cheerful

-I need your help Odette, come with us- Sam says seriously, he brought it to her, arcade Flynn

Odette'm seeing the place as a child she played in this place, before being closed souvenir She smiles, she entered the place with Sam and Quorra, the three entered the office from Kevin Flynn, Odette tired yawn, Quorra sat in the cabinet, Sam wrote, in order to enter Tron

-What are you doing Sam- Odette asks curious to Sam

-we'll go to Tron, the game, you come with me- Sam says calmly

-okay, well- Odette said in a dry voice

the laser is operated digitalization, digitized at Sam, Quorra and Odette into the world of Tron, Quorra should care, and because she is pregnant, went to look for his father, Odette followed them, went to the home of Flynn, Odette looked around curiously, Clu was talking to Kevin, Sam was very upset

-Damn you're Clu- Sam says angrily, the hits Clu, Odette was left shocked

-Sam stop, he is with us, Clu is not bad, quiet child- Kevin says

-I'm sorry, and do not introduce my friend, she is Odette Hale- Sam apologizes, he presented to Odette

-oh, and as you know Sam- Kevin responds seriously, he asked a question to Odette

-Well, I'm friends with Sam, I work with him at ENCOM- Odette says gently, she says as he meets Sam

Kevin does not say anything, just nods, she sighs, all left in a very awkward silence, Odette was uncomfortable, all looked at each other, Kevin made them sit, Sam followed with a straight face, he finds it very hard to trust Clu, Quorra was very quiet, Odette was looking at a table, she is very observant

_This is great _Odette thought, to see where she was, she smiles to see the place

-Odette, come here, please- Sam was telling Odette, she turns

-Yes, that's what happens Sam- Odette says not understand, she asks curious

-you do not trust Clu, he is not what it claims to be, he's bad- Sam was saying seriously, he looked upset

-What Sam says is real, he is not trusted- Quorra says seriously, she says the same about Clu

-Okay, well ok, but does not look too bad, good guys, but I think you should give a try to Clu- Odette says seriously, she believes that Clu is not bad, she did not know well

-okay Mom- Sam says angrily, he said with a tone of sarcasm and tiredness

-hey, I'm not your mother, I'm just a friend- Odette was upset, she hates being told that way


	2. The new threat

Tron remains the same, Kevin not merged with Clu, they are still alive, Clu is redeemed, the stop being bad, Sam Flynn gets a message, and must enter Tron, but not do it alone, Sam will tron with a friend, Quorra follows them, but she is pregnant with Sam, the first baby hybrid, Sam's friend, is called Odette Hale, she will know the world of tron

* * *

Three years later, Sam was at home, he woke up and went straight to the kitchen, he was downing a coffee, Quorra woke up, she approached her husband, she hugged Sam, Sam smiled with happiness, she began to drink orange juice, she lives like a normal person, but she is not human, and Sam Kiss Quorra's belly, she is pregnant

-you as you sleep, Sam, who has been with you lately-Quorra says with joy

-slept more or less, I can not complain, and all good love- Sam said seriously, but then he smiles

-you go to work- Quorra orders her husband

Sam went to work, Sam said goodbye to his wife, he rose to his car, and was driving to ENCOM, but there was a lot of traffic, Sam was more annoying, but Sam Achievement get to work, Sam parked his car in the parking lot, Sam got off his car

-Hi Odette, you as have been- He sees a girl of 1.70, with long hair and tan, white, and blue eyes, as Odette named Sam, Sam the greeting with kindness

-Hi Sam, I'm fine, and how are you Sam- Odette appears and greets Sam, Odette friendly responds

-I'm glad, I'm more or less- Sam says without emotion, he is as boring

the two friends walk into the company, Odette sneezing, Sam was bored, they went their separate ways, she went to her cubicle, she put her things on the table, Sam went to his office, because he is the majority shareholder, Ed Dillinger Jr., appeared in the door and went to see the cubicles, Odette peeked and saw Ed, she put her face in exasperation, she hates

-Hi Odette, you deliver that report I asked you- Ed says with kindness

-Hi Ed, here what I have done, has head, and was very easy to do- Odette responds calmly, she handed the report to Ed

-efficient as ever, I'll upload your salary- Ed says laughing

Odette said goodbye with her hands, she did not want to speak to the Ed left the scene quickly, which means it is an upgrade, but it should continue to work with enthusiasm and eager, and with much effort, this costs a lot, She was looking at her cell phone, she is very boring, her boyfriend has written anything to her

-come on, Daniel responds to my messages, please- Odette was said to herself, she screamed slightly

Sam was installed in his office again, the computer turned on his own, and had an e-mail, the looked thoughtful, but was undecided, he does not know whether to read or not to read, Sam drank a glass of water, Sam cleared his throat

-I open or not open, we will open it, let's see, we have here, Tron?- Sam is talking to himself

_Son of Flynn, this is not a trap, you must come back to Tron, You see something on your own, Tron being equal, your father is alive Sam, you must come to aid_

-That email shorter, not a trap, well I'll go on my own- Sam laughs but at short

Sam finished working, he thought about seeking help, Sam thought of Odette, he went to look for Quorra, Odette left his cubicle, she went to drink a coffee, drank some coffee and good strong black, Sam appears with Quorra, She saw, Odette was downing a coffee

-Quorra Hello, how are you- Odette says with joy

-I'm OK- Quorra responded briefly, but so cheerful

-I need your help Odette, come with us- Sam says seriously, he brought it to her, arcade Flynn

Odette'm seeing the place as a child she played in this place, before being closed souvenir She smiles, she entered the place with Sam and Quorra, the three entered the office from Kevin Flynn, Odette tired yawn, Quorra sat in the cabinet, Sam wrote, in order to enter Tron

-What are you doing Sam- Odette asks curious to Sam

-we'll go to Tron, the game, you come with me- Sam says calmly

-okay, well- Odette said in a dry voice

the laser is operated digitalization, digitized at Sam, Quorra and Odette into the world of Tron, Quorra should care, and because she is pregnant, went to look for his father, Odette followed them, went to the home of Flynn, Odette looked around curiously, Clu was talking to Kevin, Sam was very upset

-Damn you're Clu- Sam says angrily, the hits Clu, Odette was left shocked

-Sam stop, he is with us, Clu is not bad, quiet child- Kevin says

-I'm sorry, and do not introduce my friend, she is Odette Hale- Sam apologizes, he presented to Odette

-oh, and as you know Sam- Kevin responds seriously, he asked a question to Odette

-Well, I'm friends with Sam, I work with him at ENCOM- Odette says gently, she says as he meets Sam

Kevin does not say anything, just nods, she sighs, all left in a very awkward silence, Odette was uncomfortable, all looked at each other, Kevin made them sit, Sam followed with a straight face, he finds it very hard to trust Clu, Quorra was very quiet, Odette was looking at a table, she is very observant

_This is great _Odette thought, to see where she was, she smiles to see the place

-Odette, come here, please- Sam was telling Odette, she turns

-Yes, that's what happens Sam- Odette says not understand, she asks curious

-you do not trust Clu, he is not what it claims to be, he's bad- Sam was saying seriously, he looked upset

-What Sam says is real, he is not trusted- Quorra says seriously, she says the same about Clu

-Okay, well ok, but does not look too bad, good guys, but I think you should give a try to Clu- Odette says seriously, she believes that Clu is not bad, she did not know well

-okay Mom- Sam says angrily, he said with a tone of sarcasm and tiredness

-hey, I'm not your mother, I'm just a friend- Odette was upset, she hates being told that way


End file.
